WE'RE WOLVES
by crescentredmoon
Summary: Twelve wolves is trying to recover the power taken from them by the White Witch by doing good deeds. To do this, they turned themselves into girls to hide their tails, that is not affected by their transformation power, through wearing skirts and enrolled in a school. Then they met a mysterious girl that they found difficult to handle. This is a story for EXO and 2ne1.


p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"em(ROMANCE, COMEDY(if you think its funny), FANTASY, FRIENDSHIP) This is only a fanfiction and this is pure fiction. Nothing of these happened in real bear with my grammar and usage of words. This has not passed any English critiquing so im not sure if it has errors or none. Enjoy reading. :D/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Well, the story began with the twelve girls facing the biggate of SiuMing Academy. (But this story is about EXO member right? Why twelve girls?. Hmm. Just continue reading coz the mysteries will be revealed one by one. :D)br /br / SiuMing Academy is a normal school. Not that popular, but doesn't sucks. School for both girls and boys, and not just for rich coz the tuition there is not that expensive. It was 7:17 in the morning of Monday and is the first day of school. These twelve cute girls wear a uniform but the measurement of their skirt is kinda longer than the rest. So why is that? /br / strong "Oh my! This suit is kinda suffocating me! My manliness is ruined by this identity! I never dreamed of wearing this! Yah! Whose idea is this?"/strong well, it's a line coming from manly Lu Han who had switched his self into a girl with long curly brown is the only one who has a flat chest (because of his ego saying he is manly)./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" Oh Sehun smirks with Luhan's babbling about their new identity. Not just Sehun,but almost of them did the same. Lu Han was very conscious with his image and he really wants to be manly, devoted his self with manly things specially sports like soccer and basketball./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" strong "Yah!Do you have any better idea than this? We have to conceal our real identity so this is a good idea! "/strong From a girl with a long white hair that is in "Changing identity is not that difficult, but since we are cursed by that white haired lady a long ago, we are unable to hide our tails. So wearing a skirt is a very good and a bright idea coming from the brightest member of this group. It is very good in hiding our tails. Who's with me?"/strongHe continued then he starts staring on his friends. Well this "she" that is seems like the most affected by Luhan's babbling is no other than Kris, who is known for his unearthly thinking and ideas./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" strong"So it was you?" /strongThe smallest but is the eldest smirks while saying this. The baozi, Xiumin. His identity is a little chubby. He has his hair straight and long. He has this pretty eyes./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" strong"How can you say that?" /strongKris asked while giving him a questioning stare./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" strong"Because it's your style. I mean you are the only one who can possibly think something that is not that normal like this. You said bright idea coming from the brightest? You only praise yourself. So I'm more than 100 percent sure it was you." /strongXiumin /br /Everyone laughed at Xiumins answer except Lu Han who is least happy with their "SO IT WAS YOU?! REALLY?! AISH!"/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong /strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" A girl holding a cup of bubble tea tapped Lu Han's " Hyung!"/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong /strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" Luhan confronts the one who tapped his back namely Sehun. He has also long and straight hair. Unlike the other, he had his hair colorful. strong"Nae?"/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong /strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" Sehun sipped a little amount of bubble tea. strong" You're –t-h-illy hyung."/strong And he (Every one knows that the real sehun has an "S" deficiency right?. So if its sehun's line, and you see a th, then maybe it is an S. Maybe. Just read the rest and analyze the whole. XD)/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong"YAH YAH YAH!" /stronga girl with thick eyeliner breaks the laughter. strong"Why we need to go down here and ending having a girl's identity?. I need explanation right here right now!"/strong Baekhyun demanding for an answer. Same with the majority, he had his hair long and straight too,with side bangs. So he looks like a girl with emo atmosphere around here. But since he has an unbelievable sense of humor, I doubt his looks will affect his whole identity./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong"We are wolves with super powers right? The leader of the group. He has a long black hair and uses hairband revealing his lovely forehead. "Before that incident has happened, we can use our power freely. But now, we can only use that when we are in our wolf we are just turning into wolf when the midnight come and it last only for three hours. Then we are back into our human form with ears and tail. Since we can still use our changing identity power, we can change into girl or a boy if we wanted. We can hide our ears but not the tail and that is a problem. We cant stay forever on the forest, hiding. We can be in danger since we still have our tails. We will look suspicious and they might catch us."/strong He continued/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" strong " Yeah! Suho's right. And remember what did that lady said to us? For us to have our power back, we need to do good deeds. We cant do good when it is only in the forest will just put us in danger since we are weak now. We have to bring back our powers!"/strong A tall girl with her noticeable ears warned his friends. Yeah your right. He is the tall Chanyeol. Like Lu Han, he had his hair long and curly./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" strong "We have to check our own symbols tattooed on our body. It will turn into white color after succession of doing good deeds. Speaking of our symbols, to normal person, it is a tattoo, and a tattoo is prohibited on this school, so be careful in concealing it. And in addition, avoid being sick or concealing our real identity will just be difficult." /strongThe girl with a bonnet and have small camel-like-eyes say it like a mother giving advice to her children. He is Chen with his curly hair ponied in two./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong "I don't have to do that right? I still have a white symbol."/strong Sehun said while shaking the empty cup of bubble tea in his hand./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" The girl with a lazy look smiled to this and said strong"I did not expect that our dear evil maknae is the last white standing that time."/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" strong"YesYixing. Me too. And kai! Why do you have to do that on you breast? I think it is just oversized!"/strong A girl with long hair and bangs said. Also he has a pretty big eyes and he looks so squishy. So who is he? He called himself capital D and O./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" strong"Im just maintaining my image of being the sexiest of the group. It is not that bad right?"/strong Kai explains to D.O. Kai has a fair skin color, but for his friends, he is the darkest of the group. He is good in seducing, thus naming him the sexiest./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" strong" . It will just attracts attention from the guys out there right?"/strong A childish voice coming from a girl with a dark circles on his eyes. She's acting a bit shy. strong"We don't want to grab much attention right?"/strong He continued. This panda looking girl having a white straight hair is Tao. He and Lu Han fights most of the time./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" strong" . Stop acting like that. You looked like a real girl!"/strong Lu Han is pissed since from the beginning of the story, he's not happy being a girl./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" strong"Hyung!That's our goal right? And you too, you look like a girl than me!"/strongTao replied./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" strong"Nah!nah!nononoNO NO!/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong "Yah,yah, yah, yah!"/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong "YAH,enough you two! Im pi-th-ed."/strong Sehun interrupts. Pissed with the two having fight./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong /strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong "Yeah,that's enough! This is not the time for us to fight with each other. We have done that before. Are you not tired of it?"/strong Chanyeol said to stop them./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong "Thanksto me, we are still on our control now."/strong Sehun said while bowing his head to show that he, himself agrees on his statement./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong "Sad but true, the titlist of "evil maknae" is the one that saved us that day"/strongD. . With a grin on his face./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong "And if we continue to have conversation at this time, without having a few steps to our classroom, then I think we will end up having a record of being late on the very first day of our class. Mind taking a step?"/strong Baekhyun said./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong "Yehet!Ohorat!"/strong Sehun said./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong "Not my style."/strong Kris saying that being late is not his style./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong "Should I say KAEBSONG?"/strong Chanyeol ask./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong "Nah that's my line. Kaebsong?!"/strong and the conversation and few introduction is ended with Baekhyun's line. They are now heading to their classroom. br /br /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" Well,EXO is just so adorable right? Their female identities are also on that faces is not that different from their original self. Just a little bit of change, like the thickness of their eye brows. Since they are portraying a female high school student so they need to change that a little bit. Most of them turned their hair long except Suho. Sehun, Kai, Kris, D.O, Baekhyun,Xiumin and Tao have a straight hair while Luhan, Lay, Suho, Chen and Chanyeol have a curly hair. Every guys have their eyes stick on these girls especially on the sexiest one./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong "Areyou ok with that Kai? Don't you feel awkward with these guys having their eyes on you?"/strong Asked Lu Han./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong "Actually,they are not just ethtaring at Kai but al-th-o on you Luhan hyung."/strong Sehun obvious that he is making fun of Lu Han./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong "Sehunnie!Why are you doing this? Don't you feel im already suffering from this? Stop this humiliation."/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong /strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong "Ofcourse I am kinda feel awkward. But I can understand them coz im just irresistible."/strongThen he gives a wink to the guys. That's Kai./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong "Not my style."/strong Kinda feel grossed over Kai that time./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" Suho grabbed something from his bag. It's a cube with different colors./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong "Hyung!Catch this!"/strong and he throw the cube to Lu Han./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" Lu Han caught it with glee. He smiled to Suho. strong"Thanks. I'll feel better with this."/strongSo it was a rubik cube Lu Han used to play to relieve stress. Then he starts to turn the sides and barely forgot his condition. He is calmed./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong "Lookwhere you are walking Hyung." /strongThen Sehun grabs the arm of Lu Han to atleast keep Lu Han on track./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong "Yah!Where's Baekhyun?"/strong As expected, Suho always looked after his friends but failed to put an eye on Byun Baekhyun./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" Everyone stopped and let their eyes wander hoping they will catch Baekhyun's image./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong /strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong "Kris hyung, he was beside you right?"/strong asked Chanyeol with this intimidating stare./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" Kris just give him a force smile, giving them a sign that he doesn't notice Baekhyun./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" Chanyeol suddenly turned his way and looked for Baekhyun but then is stopped by a voice coming from not afar./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" strong "YAH!WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLOW POKES?! I FOUND OUR ROOM. ITS RIGHT HERE!/strong It was Baekhyun. He was standing beside a door of a room waving his hand./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong "Its one in a million, Baekhyun will not lose. And I think that one is today."/strongKai said and everyone laughed at this./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong "Chanyeol should take of charge at assisting Baekhyun since he is good in hearing."/strong Kris said./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong "Does it have a connection? That hearing thingy you are saying?" /strongasked Sehun./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" Kris did ignore the maknaes question./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" strong "Let's go, we are late." /strongKris said and start marching./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" Everyone smiled at this./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong "Funny."/strongSehun said after he has been ignored./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong " at Lu Han. I think he is now on the other dimension." /strongChanyeol said. LuHan is carried away by the rubiks cube/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" Xiumin moved closer to Lu Han and looked on his face. But this doesn't bother him. He is extremely focused on it./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" As they are closely approaching on the door, a girl with a witch liked hat accidentally bumped on Lu Han, so he lost his grip on the rubiks and it fell on the girl is running from behind them. Probably rushing since it's the first day of school and no one wants to be late coz there is a belief that it's a bad luck./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"strong "Oops!Sorry." /strongSays the girl and turned her face on them after she picked-up the rubiks cube./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" "- - - - - - - - - -" She murmured. But since they are wolves that have a better hearing than human, they clearly understood what the girl has said and it has leaved them in shock with their jaw down, eyes widened.(just to exaggerate!: :))/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"emstrong-What did the girl said and who is she? We're wolves is to be continued!-/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"br /br /p 


End file.
